Why Cry? (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 5
"There it is" Chipper pointed to the tiki-looking statue when they pushed through the shrubs, "The Statue of Stoics. It helps to control those negative urges inside so you won't go overboard crying." "Stoics?" Weepy wondered, "Isn't that a word for someone who's majorly reserved?" "Nah, that's just the name of the statue," Chipper denied and walked towards the statue, "Now, c'mon! Let's get that crybaby thing of yours cured!" Clumsy pulled Weepy by the arm towards the statue. As he looked at the scary-looking thing, the lump in his throat returned. "It's okay now, Weepy," Clumsy reassured him, "even the tiniest tear to fill this vile can cure you." Weepy sniffed and let a single tear fall, and, luckily, Chipper caught it. He set inside the statue's mouth, making it glow a bright yellow. As it glowed brighter and brighter, the boys anticipation grew as they pushed Weepy towards it. Suddenly, the glow shot out at Weepy, and left him onto the ground. As they went to help him, he held a hand up. "Weepy?" Clumsy said to him, "You okay?" Weepy put his arms under him and hoisted himself up. When his face was revealed, it seemed lifeless, serious...stoic. "I feel nothing," He muttered. Back at the village, Eska paced back and forth, waiting for Weepy until she spotted him in the distance, "Weepy! There you are!" Weepy's face still felt nothing as Eska greeted him with a smile. Just then, her smile turned to a concerned frown, "Uh...you seem...calm." "Yes, indeed," Weepy agreed in a monotone voice. Eska snickered, "C'mon. Quit playing with the robot voice! It's clear that you cured your crying problem, right?" Weepy said nothing. Eska started to get worried, "Weepy, you didn't have to act like you have no feelings at all. You just had to control your crying! But, I realized I was wrong. You need to cry. It's your way of letting loose, like I let loose when I do stunts. You understand?" Weepy's face still didn't budge. Eska shook him, "C'mon, Weepy! Say something! At least look like you care!" "Eska!" Brainy came over, "What on earth are you doing?!" "I'm trying to get Weepy to show some sort of emotion!" Eska explained, "I was wrong to keep him from crying! It's his way of letting loose!" "Why bother?" Brainy crossed his arms, "Look at him! He's not causing any problems! He's not ruining everyone with his constant wailing! He's perfect now! And I'm not gonna let you ruin it!" "Ooohhhh, boi!" Eska stood up to him, "You did NOT just say that! He was fine before!" "No he wasn't!" Brainy replied. "YES. HE. WAS!" Eska bellowed back. As Eska and Brainy argued, Weepy still kept a stoic face, not even showing a feeling of emotion. Just then, Aisa came along, frustrated with their arguing. Finally, she blew, "CAN I ''PLEASE ''TRY SOMETHING FOR ONCE?!" Eska and Brainy looked at Aisa in shock. They've never heard her raise her voice like this. Eska nodded, "Fine. But, it probably won't work." Aisa sighed and walked over to Weepy, "Look, I know how hard it is to keep it together sometimes. But, if you ever need me, I'm right here." When she finished, she raised her arms out and wrapped them around Weepy. Brainy and Eska looked at each other, until they noticed a glow coming from Aisa's cheek emblems. Eska gasped. "What's going on with her cheeks?" Brainy asked. "It's Aisa," Eska squeaked in excitement, "She unlocked her key emotion!" Aisa kept hanging on to Weepy as her powers worked through him. Weepy blinked, then his eyes watered a bit. He returned her hug and shed his tears, "Thank you, Aisa. I'm thankful you're in the village." Aisa released his hug and smiled at him. "Wait, what just happened?" Eska cocked her head, "He was so stoic before...now he's...not?" "Didn't Papa tell you you have to be sympathetic to people with emotional problems?" Aisa asked her. "Ooooh," Eska realized, "Yea, he did, didn't he?" "You forgot, didn't you?" Brainy asked her. "Yes," Eska agreed, "Yes, I did." Previous Next Category:Why Cry? chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story